dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Vinna
Vinna Vinna is the daughter of Android 17 model 2 and Android 18 model 2. She was raised by Krillin and Android 18. She is rebelious like her mother 18 model 2 and she didn't find out she was adopted until she found a photo of herself and her father Android 17 model 2. Vinna's Powers Vinna has Photokinesis, Psychokinesis and Haemokinesis. Photokinesis allows her to be able to trap her enemies inside a photograph. Psychokinesis allows her to be able to control the minds of others, she can make them do as she pleases. Haemokinesis allows her to be able to control the blood in another body. Story Flashback When she was born her parents gave her to Krillin and 18. A note was left with her; To Krillin and Android 18, ''' '''This is Android 17 and 18 model 2 and this baby belongs to us. She is left to you because we cant be parents and believe us we didnt want to do this. You will care for her and don't think changes anything between us. Take care of her and keep in mind she is ours and we will be back for her. We will be watching P.S. her name is Vinna (Vin-na) After reading the note Krillin and 18 decided they didn't want Vinna to know so they hid it and some pictures on an uninhabitted island. She found them when she is 15. She confronts Krillin and Android 18, she holds them at knife point and she threatens to hurt herself and she cuts her leg as proof. They tell her what happened and then Marron comes home from shopping. She drops her grocery bags and runs to Krillin and 18. Suddenly she looks up at Vinna and asks her why. Vinna gives a simple retort, "They lied to me Marron, my mother is the wrong 18" and she flies away. Marron can't beleive it but she flies her parents to Goku's house. After that Vinna takes off in search of her real parents. She finds them just outside West City and she confronts them. They are happy to see her and she tells them what happened and what she did. They accept her and she becomes a villain from their on. After After going around the world with her parents, she finds out she is pregnant. She doesn't tell them. Soon she says that she wants to go back, they fly to the Kame House, their her parents blast the place nearly killing everyone their even Marron (who shepromised she'd never hurt). So in an act of rage she kills both her parents. After that she felt a contraction, she flew to an uninhabitated island and gave birth to a baby girl. After that she goes to the Kame House to check to see if everyone was ok, she pulls the knife out of her boot and she is ready to use it. She demands to see Marron, she says she will hurt herself if she can't. She tells Marron what happened and then she notices the baby in her arms. Vinna tells Marron to take the baby. She does and then in one swift move Vinna cuts her throat thus commiting suicide. Goten and Marron take care of the baby and they name her Mikailla (when Vinna and Marron were younger Vinna always said if she had a baby girl she would name her Mikailla). So they raise her as their own. Personality At first Vinna was kind but cynical and sarcastic. After finding out who she really was she became cold and heartless just like her parents (android parents). She also becomes untrusting and shallow. It becomes so bad that she doesn't care who she hurts but she refuses to hurt Marron no matter what anyone else says. Trivia -Has Haemokinesis -She is 15 when she joins her real parents -She would never hurt Marron -Has dark purple ki- Her most dormant power is Metakinesis Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Dead Characters Category:Random Pages